Sawatar Orochimaru
Sawatar Orochimaru is a protaganist of R.O.S. Characteristics Sawatar has brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5'6, the second tallest female, being outclassed by Ricileon, 5'7. Sawatar has a build similar to Ricileon's, being light, but still tough. As a child, Sawatar had a spiked triangle of hair on the left side of her head. Sawatar was first seen with a white shirt, black pants, and dark red boots. Sawatar had the Orochimaru symbol on the back of her shirt in red. When in SCDS1, her hair became slightly spiked and longer, her eyes turn red, and she grows small fangs. In the Zemotar Arc, she is seen with a blue bandanna covering her face, a red armband, a black shirt, black pants, and white shoes. The Orochimaru symbol is on her bandanna this time rather than her shirt. Her hair is long, about Ricileon's length. In the Tournament Arc, Sawatar is wearing a white headband with the Orochimaru symbol on it in red, a red shirt, black pants, and red boots. Her hair is shorter, going to her shoulder blades, and pulled back in a ponytail. In the early Dekuu Arc, she is seen wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, blue pants, and blue shoes. Her hair is down to the middle of her back and her hair is dyed dark blue with brown bangs. The Orochimaru symbol was on her jacket. In teh fights with Dekuu, she wore a neon green shirt, black pants, and neon green shoes. The Orochimaru symbol is on the back of her shirt. History Cameo Arc Only seen in a flashback in the Hardina Arc, it was revealed that Sawatar was supposed to kill Ricileon, not Herem. Sawatar, refusing to kill her sister, attempts to kill Herem, but fails. Herem puts her in a coma and locks her in the catacombs. Hardina Arc After awakening from her coma, Sawatar and Dargen wreak havoc on the nearby lands. Zaiken senses it and comes toward the two. A battle ensues after teaching Xonea and Lao how to fuse. Dargen fought them first, but quickly got beaten by Ricileon, Yuma, and Karuso. He had to retreat into Sawatar's body to heal. Sawatar went into SCDS1 to fight Xon Chi, and won after seperating them. When Koshamei appears, she fights her in order to buy time for Ricileon, Karuso, and Xonea to build up the Chida-Executioner-Blade. Despite ebing hit with a full power attack, she was still able to get up and fight. Sawatar tries to get Lao to fight by tormenting Ricileon. Lao eventually gets so angry that he goes into VL1, and is able to withstand her attacks. Sawatar weakens him and attemps to kill Lao with a Chidasengan. Ricileon, despite having her arm and ribs broken, blocks the attack to save Lao. Sawatar seems pleased and shocked that Lao had transformed into VL2. Sawatar tried to convince Lao to join her by giving him images of his parents saying to do so. Lao is saved by Ricileon, much to Lao and Sawatar's surprise. Sawatar and Lao continue to fight until Sawatar decided to end it. She shot out an attack, an All-Out Explosive Recain, hoping to end Lao. Lao, however, counters with a large energy ball. Sawatar knows he was weakening, and puts in more power. Lao is almost unable to hold back the Recain. To Sawatar's surprise, Xonea helps Lao with whatever he had. Sawatar raises the power to the maximum, almost ending Lao and Xonea. Ricileon suddenly appears and helps the boys. Lao and Xonea are forced into VL1 and VL2, and let out every bit of power they have at Sawatar, ending her. Zemotar Arc In this Arc, Sawatar is revived along with all the other fallen villains. Sawatar is paired with Dark Kazen and is defeated by Yuma and Ricileon. Before they perish, they attempt to let all of their dark energy into Ricileon. However, the energy goes into Yuma's body because of her vulnerability. Yuma is able to overpower the weakened Ricileon. This forces her to revive Sawatar's light to help her, though this proves ineffective. Sawatar commented about how what Ricileon said to Yuma was beautiful. After recharging Lao, Xonea, and Karuso, Lao almost immediately attacks Sawatar. After Ricileon explains she's a part of Zaiken, Lao apologizes for his actions. Tournament Arc In this Arc, Sawatar participates in the Tournament along with the rest of Zaiken. Sawatar first fought Yuma, who she overpowered. She then fought Karuso, who also lost to her. Sawater finally fought Ricileon in the quarter finals. Sawatar had to power up into SCDS2 to match Ricileon, who was only in RCSS1. Sawatar said that the fight was intense, but she could've done much better. Sawatar was shocked when Xonea decided to forfit the match with Lao. She understood his meaning and said she was amazed at VL3. She becomes impressed at Lao in VL2 and his techniques. When Sawatar sees the R.S.O. on his forehead, she leaves and goes to a field near the battlegrounds. She thinks back to when Lao killed her seven years ago. She rejoins in time to see Lao get beaten by RCSS2. In the deleted segment, she is seen in the women's shower with Ricileon and Yuma. Sawatar asks how Ricileon is so strong, only needing to beat Lao in RCSS2 when she couldn't do so at her full power. Ricileon comments that she got strong because of the tragedies she experienced in life. Ricileon then starts crying and Sawatar apologizes that she brought it up.